A mon anniversaire
by Mily Black II
Summary: Lily demande un service un peu spécial à sa meilleure amie...


Je regardais par la fenêtre de la salle commune des Griffondor, tachant d'oublier tout. La neige ne devrait pas tarder à faire son apparition, le mois de décembre se profilait à l'horizon et déjà les journées étaient trop courtes pour que nous puissions profiter du jour après les cours. Cela signifiait aussi bientôt les vacances de Noël et pourtant j'aurais voulu revenir en arrière.

Je soupirais avant d'étendre mes jambes sur le rebord de la fenêtre, tout en lissant ma robe de sorcière. Cet endroit avait toujours été mon préféré et dès que j'avais le moindre souci ou la plus petite contrariété, je venais m'y placer pour réfléchir, pour m'évader. Ma meilleure amie, Lisa, savait qu'il ne fallait pas me déranger et elle avait toujours respecté cela.

Pendant longtemps ça avait été pour le fuir, maintenant c'était pour penser à lui. Lui, James Potter. Le bourreau des cœurs, le capitaine de Quidditch et accessoirement celui dont je suis amoureuse en secret. N'est ce pas niais à souhait de tomber amoureuse de son prétendant justement quand celui-ci fait une croix sur vous ?! Et bah pourtant ça arrive, et pas qu'aux autres puisque j'en fais partie. Cela m'était venu un matin au réveil. L'explication de ce mal être qui m'accompagnait partout.

Je l'ai toujours trouvé beau, ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux chocolat et sa stature musclée… Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il ouvre la bouche. Oh non, surtout pas ! Dès qu'il commençait à me parler, il ne disait que des absurdités et je sentais la rage monter de minutes en minutes, explosant à chaque fois. J'avais beau tenté de me persuader que je n'étais qu'un défi, je voyais très bien que je le peinais à chaque fois. Je me promettais de faire un effort la fois suivante… Sans jamais y parvenir.

Jusqu'à atteindre le point de non retour. C'était au mois de juin dernier, il avait fait une nième farce à Rogue et je n'avais pu rester indifférente à tout cela. Sévérus l'avait mérité mais… En y réfléchissant, j'avais été la plus stupide des bécasses ce jour là, si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière…

Nous nous étions disputés, comme à notre habitude sauf que là, j'avais atteins son cœur, ou sa fierté, ou bien les deux. Je lui avais dit qu'il ne valait pas mieux qu'un serpentard, qu'il n'était qu'une potiche creuse et sans intérêt, que s'il avait un cœur il n'agirait pas comme ça et surtout qu'il me laisserait en paix.

Oh Merlin, pourquoi avais je cru bon sur le moment d'ajouter cela ? J'étais fière de moi, pensant avoir eu le dernier mot mais finalement il avait gagné. De tout l'été, je n'avais pas reçu une seule lettre. A la rentrée, sur le quai du Poudlard Express, il ne m'avait même regardé. Tout comme pendant ses deux mois… Rien, pas même une vague tentative de sourire, une main qui passe dans ses cheveux…

Rien.

Je n'étais pas la seule à avoir remarqué tout cela. Toutes les filles de Poudlard se posaient des questions quant à la raison de ce brusque changement, d'incroyables théories virent le jour… Je n'y avais pas prêté attention au début, me contentant de me féliciter de cette liberté chèrement obtenue. Puis ce vide s'était installé, ainsi qu'un certain ennui. Les farces continuaient mais il manquait d'entrain, cette lueur gamine sur son visage avait disparu, laissant place au plus terrible des sérieux.

Je secouais la tête pour m'extraire de mes pensées. Il fallait que j'arrête de m'apitoyer sur mon sort et sur le sien. Demain c'est mon anniversaire et je vois Lisa qui vient vers moi… Ce matin, elle m'avait demandé de réfléchir à ce que je désirais pour mon anniversaire. J'y avais pensé toute la journée…

- Alors Lilou, tu as trouvé ?

Je regarde à la ronde. Il y a trop de monde ici… Mon regard s'attarde plus que de raison sur les Maraudeurs, sur James en particulier. Il est concentré sur son devoir, je sens mes lèvres se relever en un sourire que je dissimule aussitôt.

- Allons, dans notre chambre, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un nous entende !

Je lui attrapais le poignet pour la tirer derrière moi pressée de lui donner mon idée. J'espérais très franchement qu'elle puisse la mettre à l'œuvre. Je me retournais vers elle, souriante.

- Lilou, ton sourire me fait peur… Qu'as-tu en tête ?

- Lisa… Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile mais…

Au dernier moment, j'hésitais. Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Oh et puis zut ! Si c'en est une, elle ne se privera pas pour me le dire.

- Voilà… dis je en me tordant les doigts. Tu sais que…

- Que ?

Oh Merlin donne moi la force !

- Que je suis amoureuse de…

- De James. Oui, et alors ?

Je lui plaque ma main sur la bouche vérifiant bien trop tard si quelqu'un se trouvait dans la pièce. Ce serait la honte suprême d'avouer être amoureuse de lui maintenant qu'il ne me regarde même plus… Et après des années de gifles… J'ôtais ma main pour la voir sourire comme un diable.

- Tu veux que je lui demande de venir te rejoindre en…

Je lui plaquais une deuxième fois la main sur la bouche. C'est pas vrai ! Mais pourquoi avait il fallut que je lui raconte le rêve que j'avais fait !!! Un rêve où le Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de notre maison n'avait en tout et pour tout sur lui qu'une serviette autour de la taille !

- Non, j'aimerais que tu prennes son apparence.

- Quoi ?!

Elle avait hurlé sans que je puisse la faire taire à temps. Je baissais les épaules, abattue. Je savais que mon idée était stupide, mais je pensais qu'elle me laisserait au moins le temps de lui exposer !

- Je voulais juste m'excuser auprès de lui.

- Et pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir le vrai !

- Je veux d'abord m'entraîner… Et si tu es lui…

- Lily…

Je partis la tête baissée vers mon lit pour m'y laisser tomber. Pourtant dans ma tête l'idée était très bonne. Je m'entraînais avec Lisa en Potter devant moi et sur ma lancée, j'allais le trouver pour lui dire. Mais voilà elle ne semblait pas trouver cela très judicieux.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire… Mais ce n'est pas simple ce que tu me demandes… Je vais devoir trouver du Polynectar et un de ses cheveux… Et tout cela en 24h !

Je lui souriais heureuse. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. La nuit fut tourmentée, pleine de rêves étranges. Le matin, comme à mon habitude, je me levais la première et partis vers la bibliothèque. Ce ne fut qu'une fois bien installée à une table que je me souhaitais intérieurement un joyeux anniversaire. Je pouffais de rire avant de vite reprendre mon sérieux et de me plonger dans mes devoirs.

- Bon anniversaire ! Alors 18 ans ?! T'es majeur ma fille !

Lisa venait de s'asseoir avec fracas en face de moi, se faisant se retourner les élèves présents. Je rougissais à l'idée que les autres aient pu entendre et rencontrais le regard de Sirius Black. Le meilleur ami de James. Il me regardait intensément cherchant à sonder mon âme ou que sais je encore… Je détournais les yeux pour revenir sur Lisa.

- Merci. Alors ?

- J'y vais de ce pas… Rendez vous dans une heure dans la Salle sur Demande, okay ?

- Oui.

Je sentis un sourire se former sur mon visage, mes yeux pétillaient, j'allais enfin avoir un tête à tête avec James… Enfin pas réellement avec lui mais presque… Et puis si je sortais de là satisfaite, je pourrais aller le voir. Je jetais un coup d'œil à leur table pour le voir dorénavant seul et toujours absorbé par un devoir. Mon cœur battit plus vite. J'allais pouvoir m'excuser. Oui, j'étais convaincue que je trouverais les phrases adéquates, les termes exacts pour lui faire comprendre à quel point je m'en veux…

Je passais l'heure suivante à compter les minutes. Lasse de l'ambiance de la bibliothèque et de le savoir si proche, j'étais repartie dans mon dortoir pour me recoiffer. Je ne tenais pas en place. Qu'est ce que ce serait si j'avais en face de moi l'authentique ? C'est pour cela qu'il fallait à tout prix que je le fasse dans la lancée… J'étais encore en plein débat intérieur quand j'arrivais devant la porte de la Salle sur Demande.

Lisa avait dû y entrer pour se transformer en James… J'espérais qu'elle n'avait pas fait de bêtises… Comme de regarder ce que cachaient ses vêtements par exemple… Ou… Je secouais la tête pour m'empêcher de réfléchir plus à ce qu'elle pouvait avoir fait. Je tendis la main vers la poignée. J'étais si nerveuse.

J'ouvris enfin la porte et me faufilais à l'intérieur rapidement. L'ambiance était assez sombre mais je pouvais la voir debout près d'un canapé… Qu'il était beau… Il m'attendait… enfin elle… Oh la la, je m'embrouillais les idées. Je le vis ouvrir la bouche et aussitôt je levais la main pour lui demander de se taire.

- Oh non, tais toi, sinon ça va être trop dur.

Il fit un petit mouvement de tête. Je m'approchais jusqu'à être proche de lui, d'elle. Son parfum remontait à mes narines, me faisant légèrement tourner la tête. Cette potion s'attardait même sur les détails…

- Cela semble si vrai…

Je levais ma main vers son visage avant de la laisser tomber mollement contre mon flanc.

- Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer… Par le fait qu'il a été stupide pendant 6 ans, ou la mienne ?

Je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens.

- Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il avait de si beaux yeux… Dis je rêveuse. Enfin, je veux dire si, je l'avais vu mais ils n'exprimaient rien de sérieux, comme si toutes ses demandes n'étaient que des blagues alors que là…

Je penchais la tête sur le coté, contemplant Lisa sous la forme de James. Je détaillais son visage sans honte. Un de mes doigts effleura sa joue, près de son oreille se trouvait une petite cicatrice…

- Je me rappelle de cette cicatrice… C'est moi qui lui ai faite… Une de mes bagues l'a griffé… J'en ai pleuré une nuit entière et depuis je ne porte plus de bagues… Il aurait été plus simple d'arrêter de le gifler.

Je vis James / Lisa me sourire gentiment.

- Il ne m'a jamais sourit ainsi. J'ai toujours eut le droit au sourire séducteur, à celui qu'il utilise avec les autres dindes… Comment pouvait il me sourire de la même façon qu'à elles ? Surtout en me disant que je n'étais pas comme elles…

Je le vis ouvrir la bouche pour parler et sans réfléchir je mis un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Non, ne parle pas. Tu vas dire quelque chose qui brisera le moment. Qui me fera réaliser à quel point il s'est lassé de moi.

J'enlevais mon doigt non sans avoir une dernière fois caressé ses lèvres, qu'elles étaient douces.

- Il n'apprécierait pas que je le touche…Comme ça…

Je m'éloignais de lui, d'elle. Je fermais les yeux tentant de mettre mes idées en ordre.

- Au lieu de parler de nos stupidités, je devrais peut être commencer par lui dire ce que je ressens… Non ce serait trop brutal. Je pourrais parler de ces affreux deux mois loin de lui. Oui, c'est ça !

Je me retournais pour le trouver au même endroit, figé.

- Voilà, je pourrais commencer… En lui demandant s'il peut venir que l'on discute en tête à tête. Oui, je ne veux pas que ses amis entendent ce que je vais lui dire. Bien qu'il leur racontera sans doute tout… Mais où on ira ? Et puis les autres vont se poser des questions…

Je soupirais.

- A vrai dire, je me moque de ce que diront les autres… Seul ce qu'il pensera m'importe. Bon après avoir trouvé un endroit calme, je pourrais lui dire que je me sens vide… Non triste… Non ce n'est pas assez fort. Mais je ne vais pas tomber dans les clichés du style : 'j'ai perdu ma moitié quand tu es parti' !

Je vois Lisa sous la forme de James rire doucement.

- Ce n'est pas drôle !

- Si !

- Sa voix… J'avais oublié à quel point elle me troublait… Il faudra que je lui lance un sort pour qu'il se taise sinon je perdrais le fil… Enfin s'il accepte de me suivre pour que nous discutions…

Un immense abattement me frappa, je fixais mes chaussures, le cœur en déroute. C'est vrai ça ! Peut être refusera t il de m'écouter… Je sentis qu'il me prenait dans ses bras. Je me collais contre son torse. J'étais bien là… Je le repoussais violemment.

- Non, il ne faut pas !

- Pourquoi ?

- Lisa ! Je ne veux pas profiter que tu aies son apparence pour… Si nous réussissons à devenir amis, tu crois que je devrais lui parler de ça…

Je le montrais de la main de haut en bas.

- J'imagine déjà la scène.

Je pris une voix volubile, avec un petit rire sous jacent. Cette voix que tout le monde use pour faire passer une mauvaise nouvelle comme la dernière blague.

- Oh au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire James… Pour trouver le courage de m'excuser auprès de toi, Lisa a volé du Polynectar et a pris ta forme… Tu vas bien rire, elle m'a pris dans tes bras et je m'y suis sentie…

Je me coupais dans mon élan, avant de reprendre d'une petite voix :

- … Merveilleusement bien.

Je m'assois sur le canapé posant ma tête sur mes poings. Pourquoi n'avais je pas réalisé tout cela avant ?! Du temps où il me courrait après…

Brusquement je réalisais qu'il était accroupi face à moi, son visage si proche… Il m'aurait suffit… J'approchais le visage et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces… Exactement comme je l'avais prévu… Je les embrassais une nouvelle fois. Cette fois ci, il répondit, pressant ses lèvres contre les miennes, jouant avec elles. Je flottais dans une mer d'extase.

Mes mains vinrent encadrer son visage pour aller finalement se perdre dans ses cheveux. Qu'il embrassait bien… J'allais pour ouvrir la bouche et le laisser approfondir le baiser quand je réalisais l'horreur. Je repoussais Lisa / James rudement, tant qu'elle se retrouva assise par terre. Il semblait perdu…

- Oh Merlin ! J'ai profité de la situation ! Je ne voulais pas ! Lisa ! Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé faire ça !

Je me levais et l'enjambais. Il fallait que je parte. Comment ferais je pour la regarder demain ? Et James ? Il était absolument hors de question que j'aille le voir après… Je me dirigeais à grands pas vers la porte quand sa voix retentit une nouvelle fois.

- Lily, attend !

Je fis volte face.

- Non, il faut que je parte. Tant pis, je n'irais pas le voir pour m'excuser, après tout il vit très bien sans moi alors pourquoi aller le voir. Il a réussi à m'oublier, j'y arriverais aussi !

Une larme vint finir sa course au coin de mes lèvres, prouvant que je me mentais à moi-même. Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier… Je le vis se relever. Je me retournais vers la porte et l'ouvris à la volée.

- Arrêtez là !

Il avait crié dans mon dos, tandis que je faisais face à Sirius et Rémus. Oh non, il ne manquait plus qu'eux ! Je m'avançais vers eux menaçante mais ils ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce.

- Laissez moi partir !

- Non ! Gronda Sirius.

- Je suis désolée, Lilou…

Cette voix… C'était celle de… Je la vis apparaître de derrière les deux Maraudeurs… Si elle était là, alors… Je blêmis…

- Si quelqu'un pouvait m'expliquer, demanda James dans mon dos, ce serait cool.

- C'est facile. Lily, ici présente, avait demandé à Lisa de prendre ton apparence avec du Polynectar afin de s'entraîner à te faire des excuses. Sirius et moi avons eu l'idée de modifier l'idée principale…

- On t'a envoyé au lieu de rendez vous tandis qu'on retenait captive Lisa, finit Sirius avec un sourire.

De mon coté, je cherchais un moyen de disparaître de la surface de la terre, mais là tout de suite, rien ne me venait à l'esprit… Je passais alors à l'attaque en tentant d'oublier le baiser. Me retournant, je déclarais :

- Potter, je tenais à m'excuser de mon comportement mais…

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Lily…

Ca eut pour effet de me faire taire. Il continua.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi insupportable avec toi de…

- Je t'aime, James, le coupais je.

Il me sourit avant de se pencher vers moi. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa, comme si nos vies en dépendaient… Que c'était bon d'être là.


End file.
